Un beso bajo el abrigo
by Taitta
Summary: "¿Que Sherlock le había llevado a ese bar sólo para pasar el rato? No, imposible; Sherlock nunca hace nada que no sea necesario." Fic participante en el reto "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras…" del foro I'm Sherlocked.


_Ya tengo listo mi fic! Al igual que el del otro reto, este también me ha encantado escribirlo xD_

_El fanart que me tocó fue este: __blargberries . deviantart (.com)/art/A-Kiss-Under-The-Coat-283827906?q=boost%3Apopular%20johnlock&qo=10_ (quitad los espacios y el parentesi!). Sí, el título del fic es solo una traducción del título del fanart al español ejejej... es que me gusta xD

**Disclaimer:** nada de este fic me pertenece. Los personajes son de Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. El fic es una interpretación del fanart de aquí arriba, el cual tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Un beso bajo el abrigo**

Boca arriba. Boca abajo. Encogido y enrollado en su bata azul. Con los pies sobre el respaldo y la cabeza colgando del asiento del sofá. Girándose sin parar. Murmurando cosas incomprensibles en voz baja. Maldiciendo, probablemente. Un dedo marcando un ritmo rápido, señal de nerviosismo. No llevaba parches porque no necesitaba pensar, pero parecía que le hubiera dado el mono y estuviera desesperado por tabaco. Tal vez solo quería fumar para entretenerse. Fuera como fuese, yo no iba a darle tabaco.

—¡John! —gritó de pronto, dando un salto y poniéndose en pie.

Tenía el cabello y la ropa revuelta, la cara con esa expresión de "voy a morirme" y la bata le caía mal colocada en un brazo. Parecía que acabara de salir de un tornado. Tenía mal aspecto para lo presumido que solía ser. O bueno, tal vez no fuera presumido, pero siempre tenía tan buen aspecto que-

—¡JOHN! —gritó más fuerte, como un crío que reclama por atención. Le miré a los ojos en señal de que estaba por él—. Aburrido —dijo sin más.

—Ya, lo sé —volví a prestar atención a la televisión.

—¿No hay noticias de Lestrade? —le escuché caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso—. Necesito un caso. Uno cualquiera. Cualquier cosa está bien.

—Sherlock, ya es tarde.

—Sólo son las once.

—La gente ya comienza a acostarse a esta hora.

—Tú lo has dicho; la gente.

Tuve que reírme ante su respuesta. Me hacía gracia cuando él mismo afirmaba ser diferente a los demás.

—En serio, Sherlock. Déjalo estar. Intenta dormir y mañana tal vez haya algo nuevo.

—No no no, ¡eso son muchas horas sin hacer nada…! —y de pronto lo tenía frente a mí, agachado delante del sillón, con las manos juntas y colocadas bajo su barbilla de forma pensativa. Ahora parecía un niño que quería jugar—. ¿No sales hoy con Jane?

—Alice.

—Alice, cierto…

—No, hoy no hemos quedado. Decía que estaba muy cansada y que ya me llamaría otro día.

—Vaya, parece que ya se ha cansado… —fui a reclamar pero él habló antes—. En ese caso saldremos tú y yo juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Salir en el sentido de ir a algún lado, John. No me malinterpretes.

Me miró con esa cara de listillo que ponía siempre cuando se salía con la suya y yo me limité a cruzarme de brazos y a alzar las cejas en una expresión de pocos amigos. Miedo me daba aquella proposición. Si quería ir conmigo a algún lado era porque tenía algún motivo y eso siempre implicaba acabar metido en alguna de sus movidas. Me gustaba, sí, por algo decidí acompañarle en todo aquello, pero esa noche me encontraba especialmente desanimado.

Sherlock me suplicaba con la mirada. No sabía qué era lo que se traía entre manos, pero no me hacía ni chispa de gracia. Tal vez sí que quería sólo salir y entretenerse un rato, aunque él se entretenía más en casa con sus cachivaches que no en la calle. Además, hacía frío y el cielo amenazaba con llover. A no ser que quisiera que fuéramos a algún lugar a resguardo y con calor… ¡¿Pero porque pensaba como si fuera a aceptar su propuesta?!

—Olvídalo, yo no tengo ganas —contesté encogiéndome en el sillón.

—Vamos John —una de sus manos se colocó sobre mi rodilla y me tensé de inmediato. Sherlock se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y sonrió de una forma que no supe cómo interpretar—. Por favor. Estoy muy aburrido.

Entre su mirada de cachorro y el "por favor" a mí ya me empezaba a costar el negarme.

—Podemos encontrarte una nueva mujer —sugirió.

—Imaginarte como compañero de ligues lo hace menos alentador todavía, Sherlock…

* * *

No recuerdo bien el momento en el que consiguió convencerme para mover el trasero del sillón, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Lo increíble fue el lugar al que me llevó; un bar de copas. Es decir… Sherlock, el raro de Sherlock, llevándome a un bar de copas. Lo sé, no hay por donde pillarle el sentido. Desde luego ese hombre me sorprendía día tras día, aunque no siempre para bien. Aquél era el caso más claro.

Juro por dios que cuando le vi pedir un cubata de poco me eché a reír sobre la barra. Llegué a preocuparme de que tanto aburrimiento le hubiera afectado más de lo debido o que directamente le hubiera vuelto loco. Por suerte toda aquella tontería iba a cargo de su cuenta, o sea que tampoco me lo podría llegar a pasar mal del todo. Para empezar yo pedí lo mismo que él y después, si me veía con ganas, iría subiendo los grados de alcohol. Así que nos sirvieron las bebidas y, para estar más cómodos, tomamos asiento en una mesa.

Yo ya estaba esperando a que de un momento a otro alguien pegara un grito y se muriera de repente o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero fue pasando el rato, fueron llegando más bebidas, fueron vaciándose más vasos, y allí no había nada que tuviera pinta de sospechoso. Sherlock prestaba atención a un comediante que había encima de una pequeña tarima, pero no le veía sonreír ni pizca. Yo por mi parte me dedicaba a mirar a todos lados como un tonto, esperando que algo pasara.

—John, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó en un determinado momento cuando mi vista volvió al frente.

—Hmm… sí —contesté, más pendiente de mí alrededor, y pegué un trago a mi vaso—. No va a pasar nada, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no pasará nada raro, que no estamos aquí por un caso. Sé que no estamos investigando ninguno, pero de ti nunca se sabe… ¿De veras me has invitado a tomar unas copas, así porque sí…? —Sherlock asintió, sin acabar de comprenderme.

—¿Tan raro es?

—No, no, que va. Es muy normal.

Y allí sí que no pude contenerme y me eché a reír. Ni tan siquiera sé porqué lo hice, pero el caso es que ya estaba más animado de lo normal y la situación en general era bastante surrealista. Era ver la cara de asco de Sherlock mientras la resta del bar se moría de risa con los chistes y no poder contenerme.

—S-sherlock, ¿por qué haces esto? —pregunté entre carcajadas. Él me miró con una ceja alzada, entre ofendido y divertido.

—Quería entretenerme.

—¡Entonces ponte a contar los diferentes tipos de cenizas o esas cosas que haces!

Me agarré el estomago con una mano y con la otra comencé a dar golpes sobre la mesa como un retrasado, riéndome sin parar. Pude ver como Sherlock esbozaba una sonrisa y se reía por lo bajo, comprendiendo el porqué reaccionaba de esa forma a todo aquello. Yo ya comenzaba a sudar del calor que tenía y la euforia aumentada debido al alcohol. Quería calmarme y quitarme de encima el sofoco, pero es que me resultaba imposible parar de reír. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía que todo lo que me había estado guardando salió de pronto.

—El humorista se pensará que está haciendo bien su trabajo si te ve —bromeó Sherlock, y cuando mi risa se hizo más fuerte él también se me unió—. Creo que en la vida había escuchado un monólogo tan malo.

—¿Es que alguna vez te ha parecido bueno un monólogo?

—No.

Y todo el bar se giró a vernos cuando se nos escuchaba igual de alto que al pobre comediante del escenario. Cabe decir que lo único que hicimos fue animar el ambiente porque si bien la risa de Sherlock era bastante grave, la mía resultaba contagiosa. Tal y como él dijo, el humorista se pensaba que nos reíamos de sus comentarios y le llegamos a subir la moral porque a partir de ese momento se le veía más animado por el "éxito" que estaba teniendo.

Al final optamos por irnos del lugar para no molestar. Sherlock pagó, apuró su bebida y salimos a la calle para agradecer el contacto de nuestra piel con el frío de la noche londinense. Ambos estábamos rojos, acalorados y todavía nos salía alguna risilla tonta de vez de cuando. Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, más pendientes del uno al otro después de todo aquel numerito. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos en una situación como esa y era bastante… curioso.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —pregunté arrastrando las palabras.

—Y yo que sé… —me contestó Sherlock, que había perdido toda la elegancia en sus andares—. Podemos ir a otro bar si quieres.

—No, que nos echan.

—Vale, mejor, porque ya no me queda mucho dinero suelto… —y los dos volvimos a reír, pero esa vez más desganadamente—. ¿Te apetece volver a casa? —asentí con la cabeza mirando al suelo—. Creo que me llega para un taxi.

—Podemos ir andando.

—Pero va a llover…

Alcé la vista y miré al cielo, que se veía de un tono tirando a gris y no dejaba ver la luna. De pronto me calló una gota en la frente y Sherlock, con su cara de "que te he dicho", me la retiró. No supe porque lo hizo ni supe porque de pronto me sentí tan incómodo al tenerle mirándome de frente, pero eché a andar sin más –dando trompicones, he de decir– y le dejé atrás. Por poco rato, claro, porque con sus piernas largas, Sherlock no tardaba nunca nada en darme alcance. Lo cierto es que para ser detective su constitución le iba bien para el trabajo.

Como era de esperar, la lluvia no tardó mucho más en hacerse de rogar y pronto estuvimos los dos húmedos. Cuando apretó fue cuando realmente nos llegamos a mojar más, pero eso fue solo durante unos segundos. De repente noté como Sherlock se paraba y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya volvía a estar a mi lado y nos cubría a los dos con su abrigo. Por unos momentos temí que pudiera enfermar por llevar solo una camisa, pero recordé que estaba en calor debido al alcohol y no le rechacé el gesto.

Así que continuamos caminando por las calles de Londres bajo su abrigo por el tonto capricho mío de no ir en taxi o también por la pereza de tener que andar buscando uno. Estábamos bastante juntos, completamente pegados podría decirse, así que por mucho que nos estuviéramos mojando, frío no pasábamos. Realmente llegaba a preocuparme tanto por esa cercanía como el gesto que había tenido antes de quitarme la gota, o también el de casa, cuando me había puesto una mano sobre la rodilla. Sí podía ser un gesto tonto y sin importancia, pero a mí no me hacía gracia.

Cuando la cosa iba de Sherlock, nunca me hacía gracia. Se suponía que éramos amigos, se suponía que ya había un poco de confianza, pero tal vez fuera por las insinuaciones de que éramos pareja que siempre me ponía nervioso ante el contacto físico o la falta de distancias. Él, como no, se mostraba tranquilo como siempre.

—Hay un motivo por el que he querido salir hoy contigo —habló entonces. Sus palabras perdían tanta fuerza estando ebrio que me resultó gracioso—. En realidad quería que bebieras. Digamos que es… un experimento.

—No me gusta que experimentes conmigo —sí, eso sonó un poco mal pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia—. ¿Qué te has propuesto ahora?

—Quería… avanzar en nuestra relación.

—¿El qué?

Me detuve en seco, bastante sorprendido por las palabras que había escogido para referirse a lo que demonios fuera que tenía pensado. Porque realmente no había dicho lo que había dicho. No lo podía haber dicho.

—¿Me dejarías hacer algo? —me pidió—. He querido beber precisamente para poder tener un poco más de soltura y estar mejor preparado. Además, que en este estado tú serías más capaz de aceptarlo.

—Sherlock, ¿qué-?

Me bloqueé del todo al notar como una de sus manos me tomaba de la cintura y me intentaba acercar a él. Justo cuando vi como su rostro se inclinaba al frente, me aparté por inercia (porque no conseguía asimilar todo aquello) y traté de frenarle… pero mis manos torpes resultaron más inútiles que otra cosa. Así que Sherlock logró llegar hasta mis labios y me apegó a él al soltar el abrigo y tomarme con las dos manos de la cintura. Yo no podía reaccionar; estaba en estado de shock. Casi no era capaz de comprender lo que pasaba.

Se separó de mí durante unos instantes y me miró esperando algo por mi parte, pero yo estaba petrificado en el lugar, mirándole con los ojos como platos.

—Me acabas de…

—Besar —acabó él por mí, y yo tragué fuerte—. Creo que he sido demasiado brusco porque tú todavía no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero-

—Ah claro, y tú sí te das cuenta —le interrumpí de mala manera.

—Sí; es obvio. Los gestos, las reacciones… tu cuerpo habla por ti.

Ya había olvidado su capacidad de observación.

—Sherlock, yo no soy gay.

—Ya lo sé, lo has dicho muchas veces.

Y curiosamente sonrió, volvió a inclinarse hacia mí y volvió a besarme de nuevo, un claro ejemplo de "me importa bien poco lo que me digas". Esta vez yo ya era consciente de lo que pasaba, pero no le rechacé. Tal vez la culpa era del alcohol o tal vez de lo condenadamente bien que me sentía de aquella forma. Tampoco quise pensar mucho en ello, porque teniendo excusa, podía devolverle el beso tranquilamente. Al día siguiente ya lidiaría con las excusas o los rechazos…

Pero no le rechacé, ni mucho menos. Despertamos los dos en su cama y sinceramente ninguno teníamos ganas de ponernos a hablar –o mejor dicho discutir– sobre el asunto; demasiado dolor de cabeza como para tan siquiera planteárnoslo.


End file.
